


You Can Have Half

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [11]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lemon Cakes, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 11 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Tommen and Sansa with the prompt: You can have half.





	

Tommen hated to see poor Sansa suffering at the hands of her brother. Joffrey would never let her sit and eat dinner with the family, always making her eat alone. Whenever he would let Sansa eat with them he always had some nefarious purpose behind what he did. So when Sansa came out the young boy nearly frowned, afraid of what would happen to his future sister in law. When she sat down everything seemed to be normal, almost too normal for the nefarious boy king.

Once food was brought out Tommen realized what was happening. Everyone else was given full plates and had plenty of extra within their reach. Then their was Sansa, given barely any food and having none within her reach to fill her plate. She looked down at her food then at at the other plates. Tom could see in her eyes how she was debating what to do. She was probably wondering if she should even say anything to him. Usually saying something was what had her slapped in the face or had her dress torn. After a few moments she seemed to decide against it and instead at the food she had put in front of her.

"Good girl." Joffrey told her in an almost mocking tone as if she were a dog. "We are to marry soon and I do not need you getting too heavy. I would never fuck someone who looked like Fat Walda."

Cersei nearly choked on her wine at this, trying to lightly scold her elder son. Still it was vague and Tommen knew that he would say something else.

"What mother? I am simply looking out for my sweet Sansa. I know how she would hate to see me in the chambers of other women like father was." Joffrey told his mother with a shrug, as if he had not just insulted her so horribly.

"Joffrey that is enough!" Cersei told him, slamming her cup of wine down on the table. The beautiful red liquid sloshed, splashing off onto the table. Joffrey simply smirked, happy to see he had gotten a rise out of someone. He had meant to get Sansa worked up but he had not. She still held her head tall as she ate acting as if it was no trouble at all.

Joffrey was quiet for a while as they all ate their meals. Sansa was the first to finish hers as it was a minuscule portion of food. She tried not to look at the others eating their food but could not help it. She glanced at the vegetable pie that Tommen had out of the corner of her eye, biting her lip as she looked at the temptation. Tommen wished he could place it on her plate, place far more food on her plate that Joffrey had allowed. He knew that if any of them did though that their would be punishment dished out. Cersei would not let it be to her own children so Sansa would get the beating for only wanting her to be properly fed. Instead Tommen just ate silently, not making eye contact with any of the members of his family.

Finally they all finished eating and the food was all cleared of the table. Their was plenty of food left that Sansa could have had but instead it would be fed to the dogs. Then they brought out desert, beautiful large lemon cakes. Sansa smiled as she saw them as they were her favorite treat. One was set in front of everyone though and not in front of Sansa. She simply smiled and watched them all eat. Joffrey and Cersei finished quickly as they had a meeting to attend to. 

"Make sure that Sansa does not eat any dessert, Tommen. We do not want her to get fat." Joffrey mocked before he left.

Sansa watched them leave before looking to Tommen. "I am going to go now if you do not mind, Tommen."

Tommen was about to nod but he stopped to look at his dessert. He had not eaten more than a tiny bite as he waited for his brother to leave. "You can have half." He offered her.

Sansa smiled at him, "Really? Thank you very much, Tom."

Tommen moved closer to Sansa, giving her an extra utensil that was on the table. The two then sat and ate the dessert together before heading on the way to their separate chambers to turn in for the night.


End file.
